


Sentiment

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gets sentimental during their comeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

Dongwoo pulled Woohyun into his lap, pressing his face against the younger's nape. "Nam-goon, I've missed you."

 

A deep chuckle answered his confession as Woohyun shifted to get more situation on Dongwoo's lap. He swung his legs over to the side in order to keep his weight off  Dongwoo's legs to keep them from falling asleep. The dancer needed those in order to ‘wow the crowds’ and fortify his image. "I was only gone for twenty minutes, Dongwoo."

 

"Twenty minutes too long," Dongwoo quipped as he nuzzled his face into the younger's nape, though he was careful not to get the freshly applied makeup on his stage clothes. Neither of them wanted their other third to nag them.

 

The moment was too precious and Woohyun leaned back against Dongwoo's firm chest, tilting his head back to rest on the elder's shoulder. He inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

 

Dongwoo rubbed his hands up and down Woohyun's arms in a calming matter. Comeback preparations always took their toll on the main vocalist, especially with this comeback. Woohyun's high notes were straining his vocals and Dongwoo was worried. He tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against Woohyun's shoulder.

 

The two of them rested there for a moment before Woohyun shifted to pull his phone out of his pocket. Dongwoo blinked in interest.

 

"What'cha doing, Nam-goon?"

 

"Just wait and see, Woo." Woohyun grinned widely, his eyes turned into small crescents and the small dimple appeared on his cheek. He opened up the camera and switched the view to the front. He could see Dongwoo grin from the screen.

 

"Getting sentimental?" Dongwoo teased as he brought his hands up to rest on Woohyun's shoulders.

 

Woohyun lifted his arm up, looking for the perfect angle. "Aren't I always?" Dongwoo switched shoulders, trying to accommodate the angle and grinned before Woohyun tapped his thumb on the button. There was a quick shutter noise before and Dongwoo shifted back to the other shoulder, tilting his head and pulling his upper lip up.

 

Woohyun chuckled. "You look silly." Dongwoo pretended to bite him and Woohyun quickly changed directions, "But cute. You look cute."

 

Dongwoo shook his head and moved his face closer to Woohyun's. Woohyun snapped the new picture and Dongwoo quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, startling the vocalist.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Woohyun cried in fake disgust and Dongwoo simply leaned back and laughed loudly. Woohyun shoot him a glare then shook his head at the elder's antics.

 

"You're lucky I love you."

 

Dongwoo grinned and looked at him, his eyes dancing with adoration.

 

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Gif credit to hobi-s on tumblr.](http://hobi-s.tumblr.com/post/64883265760)


End file.
